Talk:Gari
Scars The article states that this shinobi has two scars on the right side of his face, but I believe one of those 'scars' is merely a crack form the Edo Tensei and the other is a line depicting his sunken-in cheeks or cheek bones. The look similar to the lines Motoi's father had. On a different note, that flak jacket might resemble Iwagakure's, but Iwagakure uniforms generally only have a single sleeve. The clothes this guy is wearing don't resemble the standard uniform of any nation, as far as I can tell. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Incorrect. Although most Iwagakure shinobi have only one sleeve when wearing their Iwa Flak Jacket, some Iwa nin wear both sleeves. Akatsuchi is an example. Also, the Flack Jacket is also an Iwagakure on since Iwa's variation is the only Flak Jacket that has one large pouch at the front. Therefore, this shinobi is no doubt a ninja of the Hidden Rock. --Barrafranca ::Don't call me incorrect and then confirm my words directly after. The fact he has two sleeves means he isn't the standard Iwagakure uniform as stated in the article. Akatsuchi wears two sleeves, yes, but he also wears a completely different flak jacket. There are also Kirigakure shinobi who wear similar outfits to this guy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that guy is Iwa. too (if for no other reason than that unusual hairstyle seems a tad closer to what hey have shown over Mist hair), but where did the Kiri guys wear those pouches? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also think the scars might be cracks but we can sort that out later. As for the flak jacket it looks like that o an Iwa nin to me, Kurostuchi wears a similar styled flak jacket as he. But even this should be dealt with in upcoming chapters--Cerez365 (talk) 18:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC). :::::We should rephrase the article a bit, though. He doesn't wear a "normal Iwa uniform," but only — what appears to be — a standard Iwagakure flak jacket. Also, the line running from his ear to his mouth is almost certainly a line denoting sunken cheeks. You can tell by the shape of his face and by comparing him to Motoi's father, who had the same feature. The rest of the cracks are obviously a result of him being resurrected by Edo Tensei. All the resurrected have those cracks. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with SounenSuki, I think that those lines on his cheeks are just his face line and the dead's cracks --KIWIBOλ (talk) 03:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems like this is nearly done, but I would like to add that other dead-lines are not that long so far as I have seen. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::True but scars are usually more defined though....--Cerez365 (talk) 09:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Asuma has a crack on his cheek that is as long or even longer than the crack on this guy's cheek. Chiyo and Kimimaro also have cracks of comparable length. Haku does too on his neck. Nagato, Kakuzu, and Deidara have similar length cracks as well. As do the the three kage. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Movie 3 :Moved from Talk:Kakkō. check this out http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/3028/avoswallpaper.jpgTurlesdude (talk) 23:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I thought about this guy as well, but I highly doubt it'll be him. Omnibender - Talk - 00:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Where's that from, in Heaven's name? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If you look at the Unknown Iwa Ninja and the one in the picture then you will see a pack around his waist. Do you see what I mean? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::He's asking where the image is from. :::I assume it's from one of the movies. Based on what little I know of it, I'd guess Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire. ''~SnapperT '' 03:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it is from the 3rd Shippuden Movie. But I believe that, that ninja is the unknown iwa nin. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::So the third shippūden film showed a character who's only difference with the unknown Iwa shinobi is a right sleeve, which may very well be a simply mistake? Wasn't that the same film that revealed those advanced natures and the image of Naruto in Hokage garb? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No. The third Shippuden film shows two more similarities: a pouch around his waist, the hair, and the right sleeve. So I'm thinking that the unknown iwa nin is the same one from the movie. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :In the end all this is worth is a trivia note at the bottom of the unnamed shinobi's page, that he looks like the movie character. SimAnt 13:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I think what's happened here is quite simple, the manga writer was trying to come up with more characters for Kabuto to summon and watched the film, saw the characters and decided that taking to deceased characters from a film who would be famous due to their advanced natures, is easier than coming up with new ones.SandS Hero (talk) 23:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) In the chapter 516, the new rock ninja is missing a sleeve, and has his forhead protector on his arm, just like in the movie. The girl in the background also appears in the chapter.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :That guy's totally being set up to have a kekkei genkai. :And why is this being discussed on Kakkō's talk page? ''~SnapperT '' 20:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Isn't the girl behind Zabuza (516 pg 4) the same girl on the movie image?? http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/3028/avoswallpaper.jpg --KIWIBOλ (talk) 20:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) This discussion is happening here because someone thought the guy we thought was Motoi's father last chapter was actually this guy. The girl does look like the one from the movie. First Storm Release actually exists (though differently) and now three characters from that movie have other ninja that look like them in the manga (the guy with the big hair, the girl, and the Kirigakure guy who Kabuto subdued with a seal). I will not be surprised to learn they have the kekkei genkai from the movie. Omnibender - Talk - 21:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so lets all be honest with ourselves, this isn't just a coincidence that Kishi drew 4 characters straight from the movie (Chukichi and the 3 charaters thats with Haku and Zabuza on page 3, chapter 516). All of a sudden, we the readers and viewers, are thrown into a bit off a pickle, because now non-canon is mixing with canon. I think we can all saftley assume that the three "movie" ninjas are the actuall ninjas now shown in the manga. The reason they could be famous is because of the Kekkei Genkai they had in the movie. And not to throw too much canon out there, but if you look at movie 3, there is canon material. For example, the fact that the 5 villages match the manga images, even though 3 of the villages (at the time when the movie was in theaters) hasn't even appeared in the anime. I dunno, maybe Kishi anticipated this and gave the movie animators some advice on the characters that he himself knew would be used later on in the series. Sparxs77 (talk) 08:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :This does seem to be one of those rare cases where a mangaka works together with film-makers. However, there are two possibilities here. :# Kishimoto-sensei is the original designer of these characters and either allowed the film-makers to use them or actually designed them for the film-makers in the first place. :# The film-makers are the original designers of the characters and Kishimoto-sensei decided he liked them enough to actually give them a place in his manga. :Seeing how Kishimoto-sensei seems to have done even more for this film than just these character designs, I'd say the first option is most likely.The true question, however, is how far the similarities go. The characters from the film apparently had specific kekkei genkai, but that doesn't mean Kishimoto-sensei came up with or will use these kekkei genkai as well. Be it in the form as they appeared in the film, or a different form. :For now, I think the best thing to do is to gather as much information on the film characters and add them to the trivia sections of the manga characters' pages, or create separate pages for them and link them together in the trivia sections. We shouldn't yet assume they are the exact same characters, though, as that would involve assuming everything that happened in the film characters also happened to the manga characters. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Not surprised, it has happen before. Look at DBZ, Akira-sama liked Bardock so much he gave him a one panel appearance in the manga. (talk) 11:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) actually kishimoto-san didn't say that the shinobis in the movie possess the storm, steel, swift and dark kekkei genkais the wiki said that. actually hiruko didn't take these kekkei genkais from gari, pakura, chukichi and the unknown kumo ninja he take them from other shinobis. when naruto stop hiruko in the movie from taking kakashi hiruko was just start to get the explosion, scorch, sharingan and unknown tow kekkei genkais. so, gari was the same in that movie. Nope. Hiruko mentions in the movie that his Chimera Technique alone isn't enough to fully absorb the kekkei genkai. And other than Kakashi, those four are the only known abducted shinobi, so those are the only ones Hiruko could have possibly taken the kekkei genkai from. Omnibender - Talk - 15:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) no he could take the kekkei genkai from any other shinobis. and you don't have any prove that those four are the original users of these kekkei genkais. Then listen to what Hiruko says when the abducted shinobi are shown in his lair, when he explains the conditions to absorb kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 01:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) This dude is a sand ninja. In the latest chapter 520 his headband is shown on his arm. Although it's hard to see it is the Sand Village's hourglass insignia. The guy isn't from the Rock Village. Here is evidence of that http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/49041835/20 :Taking the poor quality of that image into consideration, the symbol could just as easily be the Iwagakure symbol. Combining that with the fact that he wore the Iwagakure symbol before and is wearing an Iwagakure uniform, I think it's safe to say he's an Iwanin. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep looks like I was wrong. Dang though, it still looked like a sand village symbol. Anywho it is indeed rock. Confirmed as a Iwa ninja as of the new chapter.Umishiru (talk) 04:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) So, the new chapter Since the new chapter outright says that the guys who look like the guys who had bloodline limits do have bloodline limits, can the article now accept this fact? I don't think it could get any more explicit, really. 05:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't it already accept that as fact? ''~SnapperT '' 05:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it still has it in the trivia. (talk) 14:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I think it's fine as it is for now. If they actually show the same kekkei genkai, well, then that'll be outright confirmation. ZeroSD (talk) 15:31, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :According to the trivia, we don't know which kekkei genkai the guy had, though. 15:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Not specifically, but if it's different than any of the kekkei genkai that group could've had, then he's someone else. ZeroSD (talk) 21:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) His Kekkei Genkai are Explosion Release /Blast Release--SpBean (talk) 15:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Colored Image I forgot to mention this when the chapter came out but there is a colored image of, both, Gari and Pakura. Should we use those images instead of the manga (black and white) images? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :That's a fan coloration.--''Deva '' 21:38, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I forgot that they were coloring the manga images. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Deidara? Is there a possiblity that this guy and Deidara could be related due to haveing the same Kekkei Genkai? :It's possible but we don't know anything about the kekkei genkai so we can't make assumptions just yet. Also, remember to sign your posts.--Cerez365™ 20:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Summoning Technique (Edo Tensei) Is Gari and Pakura valid users of Summoning Technique?--Spcmn (talk) 17:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :No, Kabuto controlled them and made them use it, which doesn't count as them doing the summoning. In other words, they were doing it against their will. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Discussed when the manga came. Jacce | Talk | 17:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu his Jutsu list is messed up any I don't know how to fix it, can anyone do it for me? -- (talk) 17:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :We're aware of the issue, the relevant parties have been contacted, it should be sorted out soon (hopefully) just bear with it for now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Personality I want to add a section based on his personality. We got some information on him this episode - He likes fighting, particularly enemies he sees noteworthy, like Pakura - He was implied to be rebellious and hd to boss around by Iwa nin, but that has changed now he's dead -He's clearly very confidant and enjoys fighting - He likes to make things explode Mind if I add this? (talk) 22:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Move Main article needs to be moved back. I'm using the monobook skin, and since I never actually moved a page here, can someone tell me how to a move article back to its normal name? I'm able to figure out how to move the talk page.--'NinjaSheik' 03:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Gari's Page is all weird Gari's page is all weird does someone know how to fix it? (talk) 04:26, December 22, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever It's fixed now.--'NinjaSheik' 04:32, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Separate skill. I think that this should be one of his skills since it is different from his others but it has no name. Is it okay if I add this as one of his skills?-- :The mention of taijutsu along with his kekkei genkai is already done. However if you want to mention that just make sure you note that it was used in the anime.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:59, January 31, 2013 (UTC) So I can make a page for that skill but say anime only? I wouldn't necessarily say so. It was basically using Jiraishin on the ground. But it'd be fine if you mentioned something like "In the Anime, Gari has shown to be able to create a shockwave to disorientate enemies by hiting the ground with it.". (talk) 19:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Alive pic? Since he have a pic in his apperance section from when he was alive, shouldn't that be used? or do we just use the ones with which he is shown the most? --Kasan94 (talk) 20:36, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :He was introduced first as a reincarnated shinobi as depicted in the manga and the anime just like Pakura. So it's better to keep the current image. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay for that i understand then. But from what you say there, I don't understand why Hanzo is depicted as a reincarnated shinobi? we saw him before the war. --Kasan94 (talk) 21:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::For Hanzō's case, the anime depiction is wrong because in the manga he had unusual eyes that displayed dark sclerae and light coloured irides during his life. But in the anime his eyes were normal, and I think that image suits him perfectly. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC)